Timeline of World History
Before 1920 1907 * In 1907 The Academy of Fine Arts Vienna accepted the enrollment of a man named Adolf Hitler. Hitler’s painting style at first was not that unique and fairly regular but after his experiences in the Great War his paintings took a dark and surreal turn, and through this unique style of painting Hitler became highly renown. 1920s 1921 * At the Battle of Dorylaion upon their decisive victory in July of 1921, the Greek Army successfully managed to take the opportunity and encircle the Turkish Forces, from here rather than advancing on Ankara the Greek forces move to secure more of the eastern Aegean coastline and Thrace instead. 1922 * The Treaty of Lausanne brings an end to the Greco-Turkish War, in late 1922, as well as defining the new borders of a reborn Greece and newborn Turkey. * It is revealed that French and the Italians had concluded private agreements with the Turkish revolutionaries in recognition of their mounting strength. This sparked a great deal of outrage amongst the Greek people, who feel betrayed by the West. However despite this, the Greeks find even more disdain in the Soviets who directly supported the Turks throughout the war. 1923 * King Constantine I declared himself Emperor Constantine XII of the Byzantine Empire, declaring the fulfillment of the Prophecy of the Marble King and the success of the Megali Idea * The Liberal Nationalist Venizelos Party begins to decline in power * During the Bulgarian coup d'état of 1923, Prime Minister Aleksandar Stamboliyski convinced Tsar Boris to flee to Byzantium and set up a government in exile. In the aftermath of the coup the Bulgarian Communist Party began an uprising in late August, quickly gaining steam with Soviet support. Seeing an opportunity Constantine offers to help the Bulgarian Government in exile, the government accepted, and in early September 1923 the Treaty of Thessaloniki was signed between the two governments. * The Royal Hellenic Army, invaded in late September, catching both the fascists and communists by surprise, and with the support of loyalist forces, by early December victory had been achieved, and coup leader Aleksandar Tsankov fled the country. * On December 17th, with Byzantine forces occupying the country, Bulgaria is more or less forced into signing the Treaty of Varna, which established the dual monarchy and created the Byzantine-Bulgarian Empire. 1925 * On March 20th Tsar Boris III of Bulgaria passes away suddenly, some people theorize may have been orchestrated by Constantine. * On March 21th Constantine declared himself the sole ruler of the Byzantine Empire, of which Bulgaria was made into a province. * Riots occur throughout June in Bulgaria * On April 4th the First Bulgarian Revolt broke out, but was suppressed by Byzantine forces in 19 days * On May 27th the Second Bulgarian Revolt occurs, despite being significantly larger than the first revolt it was fully suppressed by June 23rd * On June 25th Constantine, in order to avoid future conflict Constantine opted to compromise with Bulgarian officials, and passed the Linguistic Cooperative Act which dictated that neither Greek or Bulgarian would be considered the "Official Language" of the State and rather that Latin would be the official governmental language, used in law, treaty, and etc. * The Military Reorganization Act, which restructured the Byzantine Military into the "Novam Legionem Ratio" is passed on October 11th. 1926 * Emperor Constantine XII passed away on March 3rd and issucceeded by his son George. 1928 * Byzantium signs the Treaty of Nis with Yugoslavia, and Byzantium annexes Macedonia 1929 * The US Stock Market crashes on Black Tuesday, October 29th, and the Great Depression begins. 1930s 1930 * Emperor George I is fatally shot on February 2nd by Nicolas Perrin, a former factory worker who blamed George for the poor economy and loss of his job. Paul, George’s younger brother, ascends to the throne at the young age of 28. * Recognizing the need to capitalize on a sense of national unity through nationalism, Paul takes the name Theodosius IV. The new Emperor takes quick action, expanding the size of the government to nearly triple its previous size. He rapidly began to expand the military, opening up new factories to produce arms and munitions for the growing army. along with other supplies for the military. Theodosius invests heavily into the private sector to allow businesses to regain their footing. All these actions combine to create millions of new jobs, resting late the economy, and bring back the sense of national unity, that had been lost. In the process of this Theodosius seizes more power from the legislature, who he frames as being unable to work efficiently, which to some extent was true. 1934 * Emperor Theodosius officially declares that the Empire had officially emerged from the recession. The Byzantine Empire leaves the Depression far stronger than they had been before hand.